


The Hole Thing

by PervyPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Pre-Slash, technically illegal activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: There's a hole in Dean's wall, and it means he can hear EVERYTHING from his neighbor.





	The Hole Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, only spellchecked and 'edited' by Grammarly.
> 
> Written for the September fanfic challenge in the Facebook group "Supernatural Prompts & Writers Monthly Fic Challenges".
> 
> The prompt was: 
> 
> "Your pick of characters; Person A lives next to Person B, Person A accidentally knocks a hole in the wall, catching Person B in the middle of something risque or personal. What happens after they awkwardly figure out what each person is doing on the other side? Will a bond be formed or will they become enemies? What do they see? That is what YOU write!"
> 
> It's not an exact following of the prompt, but then I never do that. lol

It was a compulsion. Any time Dean sat in the living room, he chose the seat closest to the wall. And no matter what he was doing, watching a movie, talking on the phone, even messing around on his laptop, he started picking at the little dent in the wall. Well, it had started as a little dent. Now it was more like a… medium hole.... And yet he couldn’t stop picking at it. 

 

When he’d first broken through the layer of sheetrock, Dean had felt compelled to snap a picture to send to Sam. For months, Dean had complained about the thin walls and Sam had continually scoffed at it, even when Dean had Sam over at just the “right” time and they caught the neighbor’s evening fight. Sam claimed it was just a fact of cheap apartments. That picture that showed there was barely 4 inches before the next wall and the thinnest insulation Dean has ever seen. Sam, of course, had focused on the wrong thing when he called.

 

“Did you seriously make a HOLE in your WALL to prove a point?”

 

“No!” Dean retorted. “I… I don’t have a good reason for the hole. It just kinda… happened?”

 

“Well, that’s reassuring.”

 

Even after the first breakthrough, Dean kept picking. The small hole became larger and larger until it was the size of his fist. Thank God the apartment on that side had been empty for a month. Without the sheetrock and the minimal insulation, Dean could only imagine how loud it would have been.

 

So when he came home from work to find a moving truck and movers streaming in and out of that apartment he had a moment of panic. What if the new neighbor had a dog? What if they had KIDS? His wall-picking habit may have cost him any semblance of peace and quiet. Thankfully, as the week dragged on, no unbearable noise comes from the hole in the wall. Dean hadn’t actually seen the new neighbor yet, but they seem to be quiet and keep to themselves.

 

Two weeks passed before he caught a glimpse of the new guy and… HOLY SHIT, he’s hot. Tall and tan, with dark, messy hair and intensely blue eyes. They didn’t say much to each other, just a passing ‘hello’ as they pass each other at the mailboxes, but it was enough for Dean to craft fantasies about the deep, gravel-rough voice. He considered making a “welcome to the neighborhood” visit, but it felt like it had been too long. Oh, well. Surely there’d be some way to introduce himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The new neighbor drove Dean crazy. Oh, he wasn’t inconsiderate, no wild parties or blaring music at 3 am. No, he just made the most pornographic noises almost every night, ratcheting Dean’s lust to new heights. Jesus, if this new guy kept it up, he’d pull his dick off. Dean couldn’t figure out just how the man kept it up. Most of his… “sessions” seemed to go on for at least an hour. Even taking his time, Dean never took that long. 

 

At first, he tried to ignore the sounds coming out of the hole in the wall, as any polite neighbor would do. If the guy insisted on jerking off in his living room every night, what else could Dean do? He sure as hell wasn’t going to avoid his own living room. So he sat in his chair, listening intently to the moans, grunts, and curses coming from next door. A week passed in that manner, Dean’s patience and self-restraint growing thinner by the day.

 

It was during a weekend Dr. Sexy marathon when he finally broke. The show on its own could put Dean in a bit of a sexy mood and the moans from his neighbor had him chubbing up in no time. During a commercial break, Dean was suddenly assaulted with a sharp “FUCK” from next door, followed by a drawn out moan. It was too much to take. 

 

He quickly muted the TV and slipped his sweatpants and boxers down his hips. He grabbed some lube from the side table (so he liked to watch his porn on the TV sometimes, sue him) and poured some into his palm. He settled his hand in a loose grip around his erection. Listening intently to the sounds that came through the hole, Dean let his mind wander to a fantasy of his neighbor jerking off. 

 

Maybe his eyes would be shut tight to concentrate on his body, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin. Fuck, he’d look so hot. Dean had seen him in just shorts once, after some exercise, and damn but those hips begged to be bitten, licked, sucked. Would his nipples be sensitive like Dean’s? Mmm, and what about his cock; would it be long and fat, flushed dark with blood? Dean’s mind drifted to the thought of sucking the guy off, being the cause of those obscene moans. He came hard onto his stomach to the thought of those blazing blue eyes staring down at him.

 

“Fuck.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It didn’t stop. Nearly every night, Dean sat in that chair, listened through the wall, and came harder than he had in years to fantasies of his blue-eyed neighbor. Sometimes he simply listened, letting the sounds of the other man’s pleasure roll over him. Sometimes he thought of being the one to pull those noises out of him, either sucking him off or pounding into his ass. A few times he tried to imagine just  _ what _ the guy could be doing to himself and conjured mental images of him riding impossibly large dildos.

 

An entire month passed with Dean simply listening and letting his imagination do all the work. But he still hadn’t managed to properly meet the man and he was starting to get desperate for just a little peek. Rationally, he knew it was wrong. So, so wrong. It just didn’t stop him once the idea was in his head.

 

See, Dean’s friend Ash was a wizard with electronics. And he loved nothing more than to mess with them. And his idea of a gift could be a little… odd. So, Dean, had a tiny video camera gathering dust in his closet. And now he had a reason to use it. He fought the impulse. Honest, he did. Until one night, after another “session”, Dean had a few drinks and… well… He already had the hole, right?

 

The next day he didn’t even remember what he’d done at first. He’d gone to work only slightly hungover, made it through his day, and came home to settle into his favorite chair. Only there was something dangling out of the hole. Dean’s curiosity piqued, he followed the wire from the USB hanging from the wall to the other side of the wall, where it sat snugly in a hole. Then it hit him. Oh, fuck. He’d really done it. He hadn’t planned to do it. God damn it, Ash. Getting everyone in trouble. 

 

Dean tried to just pull the thing back out, but it was stuck fast. Had he glued the thing in? He honestly couldn’t remember. Whatever he’d done, the camera was stuck fast. Growling in frustration, he yanked the cord hard. It finally gave, and he felt triumphant for all of ten seconds before he realized the camera was still in the wall. The cord had just snapped off. 

 

He stared in horror at the broken wire in his hand. How was he going to explain this? No matter how small the camera was, surely the neighbor would notice it. He stood there, frozen, for what felt like forever. Should he pretend he didn’t do it? Act like it had always been there? Try to explain to his neighbor? Nothing seemed like an actual solution. 

 

Until he thought of the hole. The fist-sized hole. The hole that was right behind the camera. Oh, he would regret this, he knew. Before he could talk himself out of it, Dean balled up his fist and punched into the hole, to the other side, and through the sheetrock with the camera in it. His hand burst into pain. He’d be bruised for days, but it did take care of the problem. He congratulated himself on a job well done and moved to go tend to his hand.

 

Wait. The camera was out of the wall, but it was still in the other apartment. Dean had no idea when the guy would be home, he couldn’t risk trying to break in to get it. He knocked his forehead against the wall. Two steps forward, one step back.

 

Maybe now he should introduce himself to his new neighbor. Yes, that’s it! He grabbed the book he’d been reading and slipped into the complex’s hallway. Preparing for a long stay, he slid down the wall and sat next to his neighbor’s door. He hadn’t been waiting too long, maybe 20 minutes, when the new neighbor nearly tripped over him. 

 

“Oh. Hello.” The new guy sounded confused. “Did you lock yourself out?”

 

“Shit, sorry, no.” Dean scrambled to his feet. “Listen, I have something I need to talk to you about, I wanted to make sure I didn’t miss you.”

 

If anything, that only deepened the other man’s confusion. “Okay…”

 

“Right, so. I’m Dean. Winchester. Uh, I live next door? Anyways, long story short, I had a bit of a mishap and kind of... Punched through the wall.” He tried to look sheepish. “I’ll pay for the damage to your wall, of course, and I’ll help clean it up, but I wanted to let you know in person.”

 

“Oh.” The man sounded almost disappointed. “I appreciate you taking the time to tell me. I’ll let you know what it cost to repair, but I’m sure I can take care of any mess…”

 

“No!” Dean shouted, visions of the tiny camera dancing through his head. He cleared his throat. “I mean, no, I insist. I’ve been meaning to come introduce myself for a while anyways, it seems only fair, right?”

 

The man gave a hesitant smile. “If you insist. I’m Castiel Novak. Cas. It’s very nice to meet you, Dean.”

 

They shook hands. Dean couldn’t be sure if his racing heartbeat was from his panic or the touch. Cas quickly unlocked the door and the pair walked in. Both instantly looked to the wall connecting their apartments. The hole in the wall wasn’t huge, maybe three inches, but it was ragged on the edges. Sheetrock and dust covered the carpet in front of it. 

 

Cas walked over to the hole. “Wow. You must have had one hell of a mishap to punch through two layers of sheetrock.”

 

Dean blushed. “One layer. There was already a hole on my side.” He coughed. “Where your vacuum?”

 

Cas’ eyebrows drew together in bewilderment. He said vaguely, “Hall closet.”

 

Dean nodded and went to retrieve the item with no further comment. Cas knelt to pick up the larger pieces that the vacuum wouldn’t pick up. Amidst the wall debris, he found a small black piece of plastic. He held it up to the light to examine it. 

 

Dean walked back into the room to find Cas staring at the camera. He instantly paled and panicked. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“Dean?”

 

“Ok, this is going to sound bad, but I swear it’s not what it sounds like.” Dean took a deep breath, determined to get it out as quickly as possible. “I’ve heard you jacking off in here pretty much every day since you moved in and it was driving me crazy. I’ve been… uh, joining in for weeks. And I couldn’t get the picture of you out of my head, but I didn’t know what you  _ really  _ looked like. And I had this little spy camera, kind of a gag gift from a friend, and I got drunk and… I installed a camera in the wall to watch you jack off, but once I was sober I realized how dumb and wrong and stupid that was and I swear I haven’t used it, I just did it last night, and I’m so, so, sorry.” Another deep breath. “Please don’t press charges?”

 

Cas was stoned faced. “You installed a camera to… to… to watch me jack off?” He burst into huge peals of laughter.

 

Dean’s brain skidded to a stop. He had admitted to perving on this guy, including literally installing spy gear in his home, and the man laughed? What the hell?!

 

Finally, Cas composed himself. “First of all, thank you for being honest. I can’t say I approve of your actions last night, but I do appreciate you attempting to fix it as soon as possible. I do believe you haven’t used it, I’m sure I would have noticed a black dot on my wall. But, Dean… I haven’t been jacking off in here at night.”

 

“You haven’t? But the moans and the noises….” Dean trailed off.

 

“I do yoga. Actually, the noises you’ve heard are the reason I practice it at home rather than in a proper studio.” Cas smirked. “Apparently, yoga is supposed to be a silent, meditative activity. But I’ve always been rather in tune with my body and the stretching, the tension… well, it can all be rather pleasurable.”

 

“So… no cops?”

 

“No cops. I will hold you to your word about paying for repairs, though.” Cas paused thoughtfully and said, “And since you have been… abusing my yoga sessions, I think…”

 

Dean held his breath. Surely he wouldn’t get off that easy.

 

“Yes,” Cas said, resolute. “You owe me dinner as well.”

 

“D-dinner?”

 

“Yes. Surely, I deserve some compensation for being your fantasy fodder,” Cas replied.

 

“Y-yeah, of course. No problem.” Dean started to leave Cas’ apartment.

 

“Oh, and Dean? Dinner _is_ a date so do ignore any yoga I may do beforehand. Wouldn’t want you tired out, after all.” Cas winked saucily.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As an aside, Dean's actions in this are DEFINITELY illegal IRL and are NOT a good way to get a date. Cas is beyond generous in this. So don't do it. :P


End file.
